Pengreceh Gigih II
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Mungkin, hanya Francis yang mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan Alfred 'Freedom' Jones..." (OOC, AU)


**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu_. ** Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi adalah milik dari fandom yang telah dicantumkan.

 **.**

 **~ PENGRECEH GIGIH II ~**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T NYEREMPET!RATING M (minimal R14). **Genre:** Humor, Parody. **Language:** Indonesian. **Notes:** AU, OC, OOC, bahasa yang berlebihan namun setidaknya tidak membuat anda muntah bertaburan.

 **Main Character:** America (Alfred 'Freedom' Jones; 15 y.o)

.

 **-Indonesia; 31 Mei 2017-**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Di sebuah kantor dimana sang pemilik separagraf alis bertumpuk enam lapis bersemat nama Arthur Kirkland bekerja... _**

"TEMAN-teman, bedanya Hetalia dan Hentailia itu apa, sih?"

Para penghuni ruangan tersebut berhenti dari berbagai macam pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukan. Apa tadi?

"Mengapa kalian diam saja? Bedanya Hetalia dan Hentailia itu apa?"

Lagi-lagi, pertanyaan itu. Haruskah para penghuni ruangan selain sang penanya ini mengorek telinga masing-masing dengan _cotton buds_ secara berjamaah sekarang?

Oh, _no._

Dirasa tidak perlu. Karena harus membeli dari toko-toko modern terdekat, dimana toko terdekat itu harus ditempuh selama tiga puluh menit jika berjalan kaki dengan kecepatan lebih kurang tiga kilometer per jam.

Penjelasan yang melenceng, marilah kita kembali pada para penghuni ruangan dan sang pelontar pertanyaan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Alfred 'Freedom' Jones, pemuda 15 tahunan yang masih polos tentang dunia pacar-pacaran, namun sudah lumayan ahli dalam bidang _merengek dan membujuk seorang manusia kurang polos bernama Arthur Kirkland._

"Siapapun, tolong jelaskan padaku apa arti dari 'Hentailia'. _Please..."_ Jurus paling ampuh untuk membujuk makhluk hidup bernama manusia yang tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang imut dilancarkan oleh Freedom—Alfred maksudnya.

Bagi para pembaca yang menjawab _Puppy Eyes or Kitty Eyes No Jutsu_ , selamat, jawaban kalian benar.

Awal mulanya semua jijik, dan tidak mengacuhkan Freedom—Alfred, maksudnya.

Namun setelah beberapa detik yang perlahan mengubah menit-menit waktu berlalu dan Alfred masih bertahan dengan ekspresi imut semacam itu, siapa yang tahan untuk tidak memenuhi keinginan (lebih spesifiknya, _menjawab pertanyaan ambigu_ ) pemuda berkacamata itu?

" _Please_ , jawab pertanyaanku..."

 ** _GLEK!_**

Menelan ludah berjamaah—tentu saja liur di dalam mulut masing-masing. Jangan kaubayangkan sesuatu yang anek-aneh—ini masih bulan puasa hari ketujuh dari total tiga puluh hari ketika penulis memublikasikan fanfiksi **_lucknut_** ini.

Dan secara berjamaah lagikan kompak, sebagian-hampir seluruh raga bernyawa yang masih memiliki sisi kehidupan menyorotkan arah pandang mereka ke satu arah...

 ** _Francis Bonnefoy._**

—yang sedang mengusili Alis Muter— _I mean_ Allistor, dengan busana bernuansa putih-pink, dengan aura penuh aura feminim khas perempuan tulen yang menyeruak kemana-mana.

"Francis! Fran- Ouch! Francis! Ouch- Hei! Henti- Ouch!" Allistor 'disiksa' oleh Francis.

"FRANCIS!"

...

...

...

"Apa? Anak manis itu?"

"Ya, saya dan Kartika- _san_ yang mewakili semua—maksud saya sebagian besar karyawan di ruangan itu meminta anda untuk menjelaskan kepada Alfred 'Freedom'..."

"...Tentang apa itu **_Hentai_** dan **_Hentailia_**."

"Mon ami... Kenapa tidak _Angleterre_ saja? Dia 'saudara' Alfred, bukan?"

"Tidak. Tidak bisa, Francis- _san_..."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena..."

"..."

"Err..."

"... Hm?"

 ** _Dubrak!_**

"Jangan dekatkan wajahmu ke wajahku, kodok mesum! Keluar dan jelaskan pada anak muda itu, se—ka—rang!"

"KARASYA- _SAN_!"

...

...

...

 ** _BLAM!_**

Suara pintu yang dibanting mengagetkan sebagian manusia di luar ruangan. Ada apa? Francis tidak-

"Mon Chër, jangan galak-galak hingga mengeluarkan darkside begitu, Kartika..." Langkah ringan membawa Francis menemui Alfred.

" _Bonjour_ , Alfred..."

 _"Hallo~"_ Jawaban riang yang mengingatkan Francis pada masa mudanya. Iris biru bening sejernih air di pesisir pantai yang berbaur dengan birunya ombak itu membuat Francis ingin segeramenarik diri; kembali pada masa lalunya dan Arthur.

"Jadi..." Pria asal Perancis membungkukkan tubuh, menyamakan tinggi dengan Alfred. "Kau mau tahu arti dari **_Hentailia_** , bukan?"

 ** _Glek!_**

"Iya! Aku mau tahu!" Iris biru kristal pesisir laut Alfred membulat—anak ini begitu antusias. Setidaknya pemikiran itu yang bernaung di pikirannya sekarang.

Francis tersenyum, bukan senyum tanda berderingnya alarm mesum, seolah bel listrik yang berdering tanpa dipasangi sekring, melainkan senyuman tercetakkan kesan gentle yang jarang Francis tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Ayo, kita bersantai di kafe, dan aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, Alfred 'Freedom' Jones..."

"Ya!"

Seisi ruangan mengerjap. "Tadi itu apa?" Pertanyaan dari Michelle Mancham yang merobek keheningan.

Benar, apa-apaan kejadian yang tadi?!

"Kiku dan Kartika, kalian yakin dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Alfred?" Nada yang seakan menuduh.

"Lho? Bukannya kalian yang menyuruh kami untuk meminta Francis?"

"Benar juga—tapi aku tidak yakin dengan kepolosan Alfred yang masih mulus saat dia kembali." Gilbert ikut nimbrung.

"Aku juga."

"Pikirkupun juga seperti itu."

"Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, kita hanya bisa berpasrah saja tentang apa yang akan terjadi saat ini dan nanti.."

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Dipersembahkan secara khusus buat seseorang! Hehe, kalau **kamu** sudah baca, tolong review, ya! (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *** _LENNY FACE(S) DETECTED!_ * /EII!**

Terima kasih sudah mampir, **_and H_** _ **ave a nice** **day (for tomorrow)!**_

 **Salam Indonesia~**

 **—INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
